


In This House

by Moonlit_0_Abyss



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Personal Growth, Prose Poem, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_0_Abyss/pseuds/Moonlit_0_Abyss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	In This House

In this house you have built, in this house that you created and pressed life into so uncaringly as you left it to stand and breathe and seethe.

You have built and ensured your demise, as everyone will. As destruction and entropy are so perfectly assured in a way you will never conceptualize, you have become the guillotine and noble under it's blade, the carpenter and an executioner, your own jury and judge- but never your own executioner. The things you have abandoned and hurt will put you to rest.

You have built this house, and you refused to make it a home. Your neglect left the house to rot, and after a point, breath. It was borne of nothing but neglect and solitude, to stand alone inside and outside itself in a way you will never understand.

To make something, to cast it off when you find it unsuitable, to leave it to rot while you shadow the light from its eyes with your own receding form, is that truly to live? To create and abandon, is that not the essence of mortality?

But eventually, after it has stood empty and alone and faced the test of storms and wind and death and sickness, it has been left with nothing but itself for its own comfort. And it has questioned, through its own halls and doors and windows; "What have I done?" and the answer remains the same. Nothing.

In this hell of a home you have created, this is your bed, your coffin, your throne, and you will take your place in its grasp.

It has stood and seethed and been left so hungry that it has consumed its foundations and its walls and its doors, and it will consume you too. You will rest within its grasp and it will take you into itself like it craved at the start, and it will destroy you as you have left it to destroy itself.


End file.
